


Love Me Bad

by beaches_at_treasure_island



Series: In the Flesh - Canon OTP [2]
Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Artistic Liberties, Between Episodes, Biology, Cockblocking, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Mild Language, Self Confidence Issues, Some Humor, Weird Biology, episodes 4 and 5, mentions of Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2422577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beaches_at_treasure_island/pseuds/beaches_at_treasure_island
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set between Series 2, Episodes 4 and 5. (Simon has already met Kieren's family.)</p><p>Simon comes to visit after begging off from Amy's day trip. Kieren finishes his first painting since the Rising. Jem is a buzzkill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Me Bad

Kieren dropped his thin brush into a cup of water as he finished his newest painting. It was the first one since he had...returned. The landscape oriented canvas showed the couch in Amy and Simon’s bungalow. Amy, Kieren and Simon lounged on the couch, cuddled up while watching a Doctor Who marathon. Amy had wanted to catch up on what she’d missed in the past five years. Kieren was snuggled in between Amy and Simon. Despite his heavy protests prior to turning on the telly, Simon had been extremely interested in the stories played out on the screen. Amy had been content to spend her days with her boys. Kieren had translated those thoughts, those expressions, to the canvas.

Leaving the canvas on the easel to dry, the man carried the paint brushes and cup of water to the bathroom to clean up. He studiously ignored the mirror, avoided looking at himself in it, even peripherally. He made short work of the brushes, clearing off the paint, then scrubbed the pigments off his hands as well.

Reflexively, as he lathered his hands with liquid soap, Kieren glaned up into the mirror. Paper white skin stood out starkly against his strawberry blonde hair. Dark veins lined his skin, hidden below the surface, and his eyes were milky white with a starburst black iris. Fuck. Even though he had ceased caking his pigmenting mousse on, stopped inserting his brown eye contacts, Kieren was still uncomfortable with seeing himself like that. But even though he was afraid to see himself, it didn’t mean that others should be. Unlike movies and even the Rising, Partially Deceased Syndrome Sufferers (in their treated form) were virtually harmless – like a human, and in some ways weaker depending on how decomposed they were when found.

The doorbell buzzed and Kieren heard his mum answer it as he shuffled back to his room. He ignored it. Amy had dragged Simon out for “a day trip”. So neither of his friends would be around for today. As he grasped his doorknob and turned, Kieren’s mum, Sue, called up the stairs to him.

“Kier, it’s for you!” He furrowed his brow, but stomped down the stairs dutifully. He approached the front door, where his mum was ushering in Simon. As usual, the man forwent his cover-up mousse and contacts. Once Kieren had started to go au naturel, Simon no longer saw the point in caking himself up for the living family of his boyfriend.

“Simon? I thought Amy was going to take you on one of her day trips?” Kieren asked in surprise.

“Aye, she was – until Zoe begged her to make it a girls’ day. Amy was going to still drag me out until I convinced her that petal pink was not a nail colour that looked good with my deathly pallour,” Simon joked morbidly. Despite the amusement he gave off, he looked serious as usual, with a slight smirk. Kieren’s lips twitched as he tried to stay straight-faced as Simon; his mother looked on disapprovingly.

“Why don’t you come upstairs? I have something to show you.” Kieren appeared a bit nervous, while his mother grinned.

“I knew it. Your father said I was just imagining things, but I could smell the chemicals. Can I see it?” Simon watched as Sue nearly begged her PDS son to see...something.

“Of course, mum.”

“What is it?” Simon questioned the duo.

“You’ll see, Simon. C’mon.”

The trio traipsed up the stairs and the smell of the paint grew stronger. Simon’s eyebrows raised as he stared at the back of Kieren’s head. Simon knew that Kieren had been into art in his first life, and that he had been doing some charcoal sketches recently. But as he entered the other man’s room, he realised that this must have been Kieren’s first oil painting in the past five plus years.

He stared at the likenesses of himself, Kieren and Amy in shock as Kieren glanced shyly at him, assessing his reaction. They were wonderful, squashed together on the old sofa, Amy smiling softly at the screen, Simon focused intently on the telly, and Kieren watching Simon in awe. After praising Kieren’s work, Sue had left the room to go back to her cooking, and now Simon and Kieren were alone together.

“Kieren...this is – wonderful! It looks just like us,” Simon turned, grasped his boyfriend’s hand. The ULA disciple pulled his artist toward himself, until they were face to face. Simon gazed down at Kieren reverentially, peering at him. Kieren chuckled awkwardly, scratching at his neck and breaking their connected eyesight to stare at his feet.

“It’s not that good,” he demurred. Simon scoffed and tucked a hand under Kieren’s chin to raise his head again.

“It’s the best thing I’ve ever seen,” Simon whispered, and before Kieren could raise another protest, his boyfriend pressed a soft kiss to his pale lips, ending their conversation.

Simon pressed up against the shorter man, nudging him against a wall. Gradually, their kissing turned more passionate, leading into a full blown make out session. The taller of the two nipped harshly at Kieren’s lower lip, in its full and chapped state. The noise he made egged on Simon, somewhere between a whimper and a moan.

Forgetting entirely about the open door, Kieren ran his hands up Simon’s sides, under his shirt, to grasp at his hips. He yanked the older man against him, groaning as their groins connected. Even though they could not feel the nerves like when they were alive, there was still a sort of sensation in their cocks, where the pressure felt just heavenly.

Jem coughed rudely, poking her head into Kieren’s room. “I’d say get a room, but... _Ugh_ , keep the door shut, and the noises down. I do _not_ need to hear my brother getting off.” She pulled a face, then grinned and winked at Simon before making a hasty exit. Ever since the other man had begun helping her in her English Lit class, she had grown a soft spot for the Undead Disciple.

Simon snorted softly against Kieren’s neck. “Damn,” he muttered. “You’e sister is such a cockblock. What’s that make? Three? Four?”

“Four,” Kieren agreed. “Fuck.” He threw his head back against the wall behind him in frustration, banging it sharply. It didn’t hurt – nothing hurt anymore. Perks of being ~~dead~~ partially deceased.

“If only,” Simon quipped.


End file.
